The House Known as Death
by GlammieGirl328
Summary: Maka and Arusa seem to finally have everything in order: a wedding being planned, two gorgeous children, and a great group of friends. What could possibly go wrong? Sequel to Kishin Formally Known as Asura.
1. Prologue

Glammie: Merry Christmas! And to be politically correct, Happy Holidays!

Bill: Felt in the write-y mood?

Glammie: I needed to find something that fills the void of not having school.

Bill: Yeah, is that why this a day early?

Glammie: Pretty much.

Bill: How was going Christmas caroling with your dance class students?

Glammie: As stressful as actual dance class.

Bill: Well, I'll just make myself do the disclaimer. Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Glammie: But, I do wish you all a happy and safe holiday. Also, to my new readers, this is a sequel. If you haven't read, the Kishin Formally Known as Asura, then you need to. P.S. Happy Birthday to the Kishin Formally Known as Asura.

Prologue

Isn't it funny how a couple small steps could be the deciding factor in whether the people you love live or die. I decided that it was complete and utter bullshit. My legs aren't strong, I'm not swift, and I can only run in small bursts of energy. My adrenaline is the only thing pulling me forward. That and sheer will power. I needed to save him, save them, and most importantly wake myself up from this nightmare.

It was funny that a couple years ago I was planning to be a blushing bride. I had a bright future ahead of me and a great family. My life went back to being simple and normal.

Wait, who am I kidding, normal? I fight monsters for a living, I turn into a weapon, and my fiance is the ex god of insanity. Normal does not describe my life.

I guess you guys are wondering why I'm running and what is going on, but I've decided to Tarantino it. So back to the main issue at hand.

It seems I had finally reached him. Something was off about him, but I couldn't tell from so far away. I ran a bit closer until I could see his face. I noticed it.

His eyes.

He turned to me, lifted his hand, smirked...

"Arusa stop! "

And sent a blast right towards me.

And then my world went black.

Extras:

Glammie: Ok, short prologue, but I should have a full chapter soon. I hope you guys like it.

Bill: Oh and by the way for those who don't know who Taratino is, you should be ashamed of yourself (jk). But seriously, he is the director of one of Glamm's favorite movies.

Glammie: Kill Bill.

Bill: Seriously, I'm a bit offended at your choice in movies.

Glammie: Aww get over it.

Bill: Roll over shoutouts:

Hatter Quicktype: Omg, thanks again for your wonderful reviews. I was a bit skeptical about putting out the one-shot, but I guess it was ok. Thank you again.

Bill: Hey, Glamm, you know what you need?

Glammie: What?

Bill: Some cover art for your stories.

Glammie: But, I'm not good at drawing anime.

Bill: Well find someone who is. In the meantime, you should make you stories stand out.

Glammie: Whatevs. Please review you guys, it'll make this old woman so happy.

Bill: You're only 17!


	2. Start From The Beginning

Glammie: Aww yeah, full chapter realness.

Kid: Oh great, any goals for this story?

Glammie: Is it impossible to want 200 reviews?

Arusa: Not at all.

Kid: Well besides you not owning Soul Eater and wanting 200 reviews, is there anything else?

Glammie: My new, Song of the Day part of my extras.

Arusa: You were supposed to do that last story.

Glammie:(Rubs head sheepishly) Yeah, well, sorta forgot.

Start From The Beginning

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!

Maka: Shut up! (Groping angrily towards the alarm clock)

Arusa: Why were those invented again? (Throwing his pillow over his head)

Maka: To drive people insane. (Refusing to move)

Arusa: And here I thought I played a part in it.

Maka smirked and sat up. She stretched her arms over her head. After enjoying the breif endorphin rush, she looked over at her fiance, who was still trying to soak up a couple more seconds of sleep.

Maka:(Nudging him) Honey, time to get up.

Whining, he rolled over on his back, never removing the pillow from his face.

Arusa: I don't wanna!

Maka chuckled a bit, having an idea. She got up and crawled over to him and placed herself on his lap, straddling his hips. She grinned deciding to kiss his neck.

Maka: Arusa, (Using a pouty whiney voice) please get up.

Arusa curiously peeked from under his pillow. He was not disappointed of the sight of his wife-to-be. She had her bottom lip poked out and her arms crossed. Arusa thought that it was adorable everytime she did that. However, he still pretended to play asleep to see how far Maka took this.

Maka, knowing he was awake, and taking this as a challenge, moved the pillow up a bit and kissed him on the lips. She smirked a bit when he started kissing back. Somehow ,in moving her lips, she ended up on her back with him hovering over her.

Arusa: Mmmm, I could get used to waking up like this. (Giving her an innocent peck)

Maka: Whatever. (Turning her head) I think I should start calling you the god of utter laziness.

Arusa:(Pouting) How mean. And here I thought we were starting to get along.

Maka:(Smiling) Somedays I swear I dislike you.

Arusa: I love you, too.

Maka blushed and averted her eyes.

Arusa:(Chuckling and poking her cheeks) Aww, look at you all flustered.

Maka:(Pushing his hand away) Get off, your frustrating me.

Arusa:(Lying heavily on top of her) Nah, I think I'm going back to sleep. (Yawning)

Maka: Arusa Death, I swear, if you don't get off of me, I'm cutting you off.

With that statement, Arusa sat up, rolled off her, and pouted.

Arusa: It's all fun and games until Maka tries to mess with my sex life.

Maka:(Laughing) It's mine too!

Arusa: How could I forget. (Kissing her and getting out the bed)

Maka: What's that supposed to mean?

Arusa:(Smirking) I'd tell you, but...

Wahhhhhh!

Arusa: The kids are awake.

Maka: I swear that is one of your freakiest talents.

Arusa: I used to make people have mental breakdowns and this is what you think is freaky? (Arching his eyebrow)

Maka: Oh hush. (Getting up)

They both exited the room, going to the nursery to grab the twins. Maka picked up a crying Isamu, and Arusa grabbed an amused Itsu.

Arusa: I'm beginning to think that she's messing with him mentally.

Maka: What gave you that idea?

Arusa: Every time we cometo get them, she's laughing while he's crying.

Maka: Fair enough. (Turning to Isamu) Is big sister messing with mommy's sweet little boy?

Hearing his mother cooing at him instantly made the little boy feel a bit better.

Arusa: Hey, hey manly voices only!

Maka: This is coming from the guy who sings Disney movie songs to Itsu to get her to sleep?

Arusa just shrugged. He thought he had been alone when he did that with Itsu. Had he known he had an audience, he wouldn't have sung that one Little Mermaid song.

Maka and Arusa took the twins downstairs for breakfast. She place Isamu in his seat and went to grab something for them to eat.

Once everyone was settled, Arusa looked over at Maka.

Arusa: So, we really go back to school tomorrow.

Maka: Ugh, don't remind me.

Arusa: You're not ready?

Maka:( Feeding Isamu) Its not that I'm not ready for school, it's just I'm not ready for leaving them (Looking at the twins) with someone I've never met.

Arusa:It'll be fine.

Maka: So you say.

Arusa:(Reaching over to grab her hand) Trust me, the daycare is fine. They will be fine.

Maka looked up at her husband and smiled.

(World Renowned Time Skip)

Once the twins were dropped off at daycare, Maka and Arusa rushed to the DWMA. It was 6:57 when they parked the car and raced up the stairs. The finally entered the classrom with 30 seconds to spare.

Soul: Oi, (Giving a lazy wave) I thought I'd never see the day when Maka was almost late.

Maka: Oh shut up! (Claiming one of the empty seats next to him)

Arusa: Sup, Sharky. (High fiving Soul)

Soul: Hey Man.

Arusa sat in a vacant seat next to Maka, waiting for class to start.

The door opened, and instead of bring Professor Stein, it was a hyperactive Black*Star and an out of breath Tsubaki.

Maka:(Waving at her freinds) Good morning guys!

The pair walked up towhere the others we're seated and calmed their breathing.

Arusa: Why so late? (Arching his eyebrow)

Tsubaki: We slept through the alarm clock because we went to bed late last night.

Maka: Do I even want to know?

Tsubaki:(Smirking) I'll tell you at lunch.

They soon took their seats.

Black*Star:(Looking around) Well, everyone is here except Kid, Liz and Tsubaki.

Maka: Don't forget about Crona.

Soul: Or Yoshie.

Black*Star: I still can't believe that's your new partner.

Soul: Hey, she's a good meister, and an even better cook.

Black*Star: Speaking of her, where is she?

Soul: Coming a bit late.

Maka: Is she alright?

Soul: She's fine, just an early morning therapy program.

Tsubaki: I remember them doing that to Crona.

Arusa:(Shrugging) Well, being surrounded by chaos might drive a person a little loopy, so it's good that they're checking her mental health.

Eventually they're conversation ended and Stein came in and devided the first day would be a great time for a lecture. Maka, who had read most of this over the summer, tuned out. She looked over to see Soul taking note, the lack of her presence made him become less of a slacker. She turned to her right to see Arusa drawing in his notebook.

Maka:(Whispering) Whatcha drawing?

Arusa:(Raising his eyes) Oh, nothing in particular.

Maka: Can I see?

Arusa shrugged and pushed his notebook over to her. He then leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk, pretending to be actively listening.

Maka picked up the notebook and decided to start from the beginning. The first date was two years ago. She recognized that date. It was the first day she met Arusa.

(FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK)

Arusa took a seat next to Maka with a bored look on his face. He was actually attractive with his pale skin, dark hair and bottomless red eyes. He had the same build as Kid, but was a little taller and more defined. He wore ripped jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and black Converse sneakers. The expression he gave when he pulled out his notebook and looked forward basically said, "Why did I choose to be here again?"

As Stein droned on about the joys of dissection, Maka watched Arusa seeing him doodle in his notebook. He glanced over feeling watched and met her eyes.

Arusa: Can I help you? (He asked sarcastically)

Maka: (Resisting the urge to Makachop) Sorry this was boring and you were the only one doing something interesting. Are you an artist?

Arusa: (Glancing at his doodles) No... I only do this when I'm bored.

Maka: Can I see?

Arusa: Um... no actually it's private.

(END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK)

She looked at the page and smiled.

He had drawn her.

Possibly when she wasn't paying attention to him because of the lecture.

Page after page was filled with pictures of her, the night of the dance, her sleeping in the hospital, and other random places. Each one was so detailed, it was like she was looking in a mirror.

The last picture was her just minutes before.

Maka:(Smiling and sliding the notebook over) You know this is a sign of a stalking right?

Arusa: I beg to differ, I just decided to make you the subject of my works.

Maka: It's sweet, and a bit creepy.

Soul:(Shushing them) Hey, some of us are trying to learn here. (Mumbling) Smart people, always showing off because they know something.

The couple giggled and stayed quiet for Soul's sake.

When the clock struck 8:08, Kid strolled in with his weapons. He sat near hia friends and attempted to catch up on the lesson.

(Class over)

When the bell finally signaled that class was over. The group walked to lunch. Once everyone had their food they walked to their lunch spot on the roof.

Liz threw out a couple blankets, and everyone settled down.

Kid:(Looking over at where his brother and Maka were seated) Hey Maka, are you still coming over tomorrow for your lessons?

Maka sighed and nodded.

Once a week, Kid taught her the history of the Death household. He said it was tradition that it be passed down to the children bearing the name, and since she was marrying into the family, she had been in heritage cram camp. It wasn't that she didn't find it interesting, but it was just that Kid was just... Kid.

Kid:(Smiling) Great

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Maka didn't know why she expexted something crazy to happen. Maybe it was her lucky day. Maybe the last two years were all the chaos her life would see.

Maka: Nah.

Maka left the building, tellung Arusa that she would meet him at the daycare. She just wanted some alone time to walk by herself. Arusa understood that and pulled off in the car.

Maka got about halfway to the daycare when she felt like somone was following her. She walked a bit further listening out for any extra footsteps.

Maka: Hello?

Maka heard something scuffle by the trashcans in an alley. She turned her arm into a weapon amd walked slowly towards them. When she reached them she readied herself for an attack. Then it popped out.

A squirrel.

Maka sighed and changed her arm back.

Maka: You scared me Mister Squirrel.

The squirrel looked up at Maka.

Maka: Oh, don't give me that look. In my past history, I have a right to be paranoid.

Maka soon felt how ridiculous she looked talking to a squirrel. So, she said her goodbyes and departed for the day care.

What she didn't know was that deeper in the alley was a hooded figure with her picture.

Extras:

Glammie: Phew, this took a lot out of me.

Kirito: Yeah, yeah, try being trapped in a game for 2 years.

Glammie: Umm, Asuna, get you boyfriend, errr, husband...ummm. What actually is your relationship status?

Asuna and Kirito: It's complicated.

Glammie:(Shrugging) Whatever.

Yui: Momma...Papa? Can I introduce the shoutouts?

Kirito: Sure, Yui.

Yui: Well, here you go guys:

Black Rose of Fire: Me too. I had to do a sequel. So many unanswered questions. Thanks for my 1st review.

FW Wandering: Hmmm, hard to tell. I guess we'll just have to read to find out.

Glammie: Well you guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, and if you're finger is itching, you might as well hit that review button. Please? Seriously, I beg of you!

Yui: Momma, she's weird.

Asuna: I know dear.

Glammie: How rude! I invite you in my head and you guys make fun of me.

Kirito: Well, if it means anything, you're pretty cool to me. And I'll review your story.

Glammie: You're not real!

Song Of The Day: Waiting For The End~ Linkin Park


	3. Senior Exams

Glammie: It's a new year!

Shion: That means a lot ot of changes!

Nezumi: Any resolutions?

Glammie:(Thinking) Hmmm...not really.

Shion: Anything you want to change?

Glammie: Yes! The ending to No.6!

Nezumi: I don't think that's changing.

Glammie: But how could you just end it at that kiss, and then boom, no more.

Shion: Tis called a cliffhanger my lady.

Glammie: I am not amused. Now for that Nezumi has to do the disclaimer.

Nezumi:(Sighing) Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater, but she does love and fangirls over No.6

Shion: Why did you give in so easily?

Nezumi: No use in arguing with her.

Glammie: Damn Skippy!

The Even Harder and More Super and Future Determining Senior Exams

Maka was over the stress. They were halfway through the year and like most schools they had a midterm, The Senior Exams. This made or broke futures. The ones they took when they were only 15 were like diagnostics, judging them on how they would they do if they got the real test.

Of course Arusa was nonchalant about the whole thing, having been alive for most of the things she read and in textbooks, his grade was secure. Besides, how dumb would you have to be to fail on a test that is mainly about yourself?

However,he was supportive in helping her study. Everyday when the twins went down for a nap, kicking and screaming, Arusa sat with Maka in their living room and just studied.

Arusa:(Reading from the study guide) Who was the first person to combine weapon and meister?

Maka:(Smirking) You.

Arusa: Haha, funny. You know you can't answer those questions by saying,"My fiance. "

Maka: I know, I just think you're cute when you're all serious like that.

Arusa: I'm not cute, I'm hot stuff.

Maka: Sure sure... (Giggling)

Arusa: Ok a sound soul...

Maka: Dwells within a sound mind amd a sound body.

Arusa: Define what it means?

Maka: If you want to have a secure human soul, you need your mind to be stable and a healthy body.

Arusa:(Crossing his arms and arching his eyebrow) How does that relate to me?

Maka: Your mind went unstable from the madness inside of you, then you murged your body with your weapon, giving you a kishin soul.

Arusa: Exactly.

Maka: Why did you do that?

Arusa: Eat my partner? I have no clear memory of what went on in my head at that time.

Maka: Really?

Arusa: Yeah, after I met you, I guess my subconscious started supressing the nightmares in my head.

Maka: But, you said you ha e dreams from time to time.

Arusa: More like nightmares, I dream about the crazy crap that I did while I was "mentally unstable".

Maka: Can you tell me?

Arusa: Pretty much the basics, killing Arachne, almost killing Kid, fighting my father and fighting you. Then there are memories from years of darkness in that bag.

Maka: You were still conscious?

Arusa: Call it my dad's ultimate punishment, he puts me in a bag of my own skin and doesn't even have the curtsy to atleast knock me out.

Maka sat there thinking. She remembered Arusa telling her about his past and what happened to make him go crazy. Also, he talked about his relationship with Lord Death. He said that the big blowout that they had was the reason that he stopped trusting people and it became his first steps in becoming the Kishin.

However, now the pair seemed to become so much closer. Arusa isn't just going to jump on Lord Death's shoulder and demand a piggyback ride, but they do father son outings with Lord Death, himself and Kid. It has become something that he has begun to look forward to.

Arusa: Ok, enough about my pointless back story. Let's get back to the stuff that made textbooks.

(Outside the house)

The figure kept looking. She had been studying the blonde haired teen for months now. It was January, so she knew that Maka was getting ready for her Senior Exams, perfect.

The figure smirked as she watched the couple study. Maka was going to flip her shit when she saw her, not that she minded, the unknown woman always had a knack for extravagant entrances.

She noticed Arusa perk up and turn his head turn the window, before he could get a good look, she ducked.

She would reveal herself soon, just not today.

(Back inside)

Maka looked over at Arusa who was looking seriously at the window.

Maka:(Frowning) What?

Arusa turned back to her and relaxed his face back into a lazy grin.

Arusa:(Scratching his head) Oh nothing. Must've been my imagination. Let's finish studying.

Maka nodded and went back to the book.

Arusa:(Thinking to himself) How long are you going to watch?

(Gallows Manor)

Soul: Seriously guys, I'm trying to study.

Soul looked at his friends, his eyes pleading. He thought that when Kid invited him to the study party it would be more study and less party.

Black*Star: Oh lighten up Soul, this is going to be a piece of cake.

Soul: Coming from the kid who tried to steal the test the first time we took it? (Arching his brow)

Black*Star: Whatever dude, it would've worked too if Stein was a heavier sleeper.

Kid: Sure Star.

Black*Star: Whatever Kid, you barely got your name on the paper.

Soul: My point exactly, we all failed in a humiliating way. I think this year we need to step it up.

Kid: Wow, no Maka is really taking a toll on you as a student. I've never seen you so determined about a test.

Soul:(Shrugging sheepishly) Well, I feel like I owe it to Yoshie, she deserves a good partner.

Black*Star: Dude you like her.

Soul: No, I don't! (Trying to suppress his blush)

Kid: I think he's lying.

Black*Star:(Punching his open palm) Soul, you can either tell us the normal way or we can beat the crap out of you until you do.

Soul:(Considering) I guess we're just going to have to fight it out then.

The group fought for a while until Soul accidently hit a table moving a vase slightly to the left, effectively causing Kid to have OCD attack. It took Soul, Black*Star, Liz, Pattie and Tsubaki to calm him.

After all that, they studied.

(The day of the exam)

Maka walked into the testing room to see Soul sloched down, he had on really light and loose clothes, probably in an attempt to show that he wasn't cheating. Next to him was Yoshie who was taking out her testing material. Kid was above them with a laptop, due to last years freak out, they made his test online so all his letters would be perfect on the computer. Liz and Pattie were sitting on either side of Kid. Liz looked bored while Pattie sat there excited.

Maka looked at the board to make sure that Black*Star wasn't hanging from it. He wasn't. Instead, he was walking behind her with Tsubaki in tow. Lastly, Crona was in a dark corner keeping his distance from the rest of the class.

Maka greeted each one with a smile and a wave. They returned them as Arusa pulled Maka to her seat. Once everyone was in the room, Sid went over the standard test instructions and the test began.

Everyone simultaneously opened their booklets and started writing. Maka noticed that the first questions were relatively easy. They were on things that were basic knowledge for academy students. She breezed through that section.

20 down, 80 to go. 50 minutes left.

The next section was short answer about basic fighting techniques and weapon use. Maka was a bit rusty on that seeing as though she was now a full time weapon. She prayed to her lucky stars that she got this right.

40 down, 60 to go. 45 minutes left.

(In another part of the school)

Spirit sat in a dark room with a bunch of incenses. He was wildly dancing chanting one name continuously.

Spirit: Maka, Maka,Maka, Maka, Maka.

He started flailing his limbs and spinning around the room.

Stein, who had been standing in the doorway for a while, finally cleared his throat.

Spirit snapped out of his dance and looked to where the noise came from. When he located the source he jumped.

Spirit: Stein! When...ho-how long have you been there?

Stein:(Shrugging) Long enough. You're dancing needs work.

Spirit: Eh, that's why I don't dance.

Stein: Might I ask what you are doing?

Spirit: Ya know, sending good luck vibes to Maka.

Stein: You need a hobby. (Mumbling) More importantly, a life.

Spirit: What was that?

Stein: Err...(Saying the first thing that came to his head) You lost your wife?

Spirit:(Tossing himself in a corner) Maka!

Stein:(To himself) At least he's not dancing.

(Back to the test)

Half way through the test Maka noticed everything was too calm. She looked up to see Pattie making a paper Panda named Pancakes, Liz was doing her nails, and Kid was typing away. Soul was working diligently as was Yoshie. Even Black*Star seemed to be concentrating.

Were they sick?

Maka had never seen her friends work so hard. Maybe the fact that this test determined what they did for the rest of their lives made them become over night scholars.

Maka shrugged it off and continued working.

70 down, 30 to go. 30 minutes left.

Maka looked back up when she heard a soft snore. She looked over to see her fiancé napping.

Maka:(Thinking) Is he done?

As if the universe was answering her question, Sid called Arusa.

Sid: Mr. Death, why are you napping?

Arusa:(Rubbing his eyes) Because I'm finished?

Sid called him down there and checked his answer book. He looked through, looked up at Arusa, nodded, and just told him to read or something.

Arusa walked back to his seat, sighed, and pulled out a notebook and started writing something.

90 down, 10 to go. 6 minutes left.

Maka looked at the last five questions and had to smirk. It was on the Kishin Asura. Everythingthe couple talked about was there.

Maka:(Thinking with a smirk) This should be simple.

With 7 seconds left to spare Maka scribbled her last answer and slapped down her book closed.

3...2...1!

Sid: Alright drop your pencils and pass your books to the front.

The class sighed with relief. The test was finally over.

(One week later)

Maka walked down the hall towards the senior bulletin board. Today was the day that they finall posted the test scores.

Arusa tightened his grip on her hand as he pulled her through the crowd of students.

When she got to the front of the line she saw all her friends with their backs turned to the board.

Maka: What's up guys?

Soul: Maka finally, we've been waiting here for forever.

Maka: Waiting?

Arusa: We would've been here soon, but Itsu thought it'd be funny to ruin her clothes with breakfast.

Maka: Wait, (Turning towards Arusa) you knew?

Arusa: They wanted to wait for all of us to be together before they saw their scores.

Maka looked at all her friends grinning at her and she smiled. She got in line, her back facing the board.

Maka and Tsubaki: One!

Soul and Black*Star: Two!

Arusa and Kid: Three!

Liz and Pattie: Look.

The group turned around searched for their names.

Maka looked at the top of the list and saw it. She was number one with a perfect score. Next was Aruza who only had one question wrong.

Maka:(Turning to him) I thought you knew everything?

Arusa: I didn't want a perfect score, it wouldn't be fair to the students who had to study for the tests.

Maka: That was sweet of you.

Arusa: What can I say? I'm a nice guy.

Soul came up to the couple with a huge smile on his face.

Maka: Soul, how'd you do.

Soul: Pretty cool. I'm number 5.

Maka snapped her head to the list go see he was indeed at number 5, right under Kid.

Black*Star: Well as number 31, I think an outing is in order.

The gang cheered and after school they went to a diner and got some food. Since Spirit hadn't seen much of the twins this week, he was babysitting.

They ordered burger, shakes and fries. They caught up, laughed and just were having an overall great time. That was until Arusa snapped his head up and looked out the door.

Maka:(Seeing his face turn serious) What is it?

Arusa:(Smiling) Nothing. Be right back gotta go get some fresh air.

With that he walked from the table and out the door. He looked around until he spotted the hooded figure retreating into an alley. He picked up the speed and caught up with the mystery person before they could escspe.

Arusa: Hey, I know who you are.

The figure turned.

Arusa: Honestly though? Were resorting to stalking?

Figure: What can I say, I like watching from afar better.

Arusa:(Shrugging) So I guess you'll be around for a while then?

Figure: Pretty much.

Arusa: I'm fine with that, but if your here to bring issues, I'll become your issue.

The figure nodded and walked away.

Extras:

Glammie: Still no ideas on the mystery character?

Sebastian: Well, if we didn't have any mystery, what kind of story would this be?

Glammie: Sebastian! You're back.

Sebastian: I thought you could use a pick me up after all the Midterms stress.

Glammie: Don't remind me. At least they gave me a nap period.

Sebastian: Study hall?

Glammie: Exactly.

Sebastian: Slacker. Should I do the shout outs?

Glammie: Yes.

Sebastian: Here we go:

Hatter Quicktype: Thank you my fanfiction god child for you're awesome reviews. About the time jump, I did the math. Kishin Formally Known as Asura was over the span of about two years. The kids were born in those last couple months and so they're about 10 months now because we're in January.

Black Rose of Fire: Me either. Any guesses? Thank you ever so much for you're review.

Glammie: Ok, guys it's 2 a.m, snowing and I'm sleepy. I think this is a wrap.

Sebastian: Please review, follow and favorite. Glamm loves those.

Glamm: I get them notified to me and I just sit there and scream. My friends think it's weird, but I'm like whatever.

Song Of the Day: Jersey~ Mayday Parade


End file.
